Second Chance
by dacbc77
Summary: Sara se réveille dans une chambre d'hôtel après ses retrouvailles avec Michael.  Post saison 3


_**Seconde Chance**_

**1. Broken-Lifehouse**

**.com/watch?v=st2mxQusLvA**

Quel merveilleux rêve que celui que je viens de faire. Le rêve d'une vie normale, sans cavale, sans prison, sans compagnie. J'espère que c'est possible. J'ai envie d'y croire pour nous deux. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux et me tourne vers la place que tu occupais quand je me suis endormie dans tes bras pour la première fois. Je tend mon bras, mais celui-ci retombe sur le matelas. Tu n'es pas là. Je passe mes mains sur mes yeux, et me redresse dans le lit. Mon regard se pose sur la porte de la salle de bain. Je tend l'oreille pour entendre un quelconque bruit dans cette pièce. Rien. Je fronce les sourcils. J'aurais aimé t'avoir avec moi au réveil, mais apparemment tu es déjà sorti, sans doute pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Je souris à cette pensée. Tu es vraiment l'homme idéal Michael Scofield.

Je m'entoure du drap et me faufile jusqu'à la douche pour me préparer avant ton retour. L'eau glisse sur moi, et je profite de cette sensation de douceur. Mes yeux se ferment et des flashs de notre nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Je sens encore tes lèvres glisser sur moi, tes mains découvrant mon corps. Aucun homme ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir et d'amour que toi cette nuit. Mes lèvres s'étirent sans que je ne puisse, ni ne veuille, les en empêcher. J'ai encore ce sourire béat quand je regagne la chambre. Tu n'es toujours pas revenu, mais quelque chose attire mon attention… Une lettre posée sur la table.

Je m'en approche et me saisit du papier. Je reconnaît ton écriture, celle des origamis. Mes yeux parcourt les lignes avec douceur.

_Sara,_

_Je ne sait pas par où commencer. Cela fait presque une heure que je te regarde dormir à mes côtés. Tu es magnifique, et cette nuit restera la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Je garderai ces images pour toujours dans mon cœur. Je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Je n'aurais jamais connu la signification du mot « aimer », si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. Tu es et resteras mon unique amour._

Je souris à la lecture de tes mots. Tu me donnes tellement d'amour. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment.

_Seulement il y a un tas de choses que je regrette. Tout se que tu as subit par ma faute. On a failli te tuer à plusieurs reprises, tu es allé en prison, tu as perdu le seul membre de ta famille qu'il te restait encore, et on t'a enlevé. _

_Je sais que je suis la cause de ces évènements. Sans moi tu n'aurais jamais eu à ouvrir cette porte et ton père serait toujours en vie. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour pour cela, mais saches que moi je m'en voudrais pour le reste de mes jours._

_J'ai une dernière chose à te dire Sara. Ses quelques mots j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te les dire, mais je ne peut faire autrement. Il en dépend de ta sécurité, de ta vie. _

_J'ai la certitude que tu aurais préféré que je te dise cela face à face, seulement, plus je te regarde dormir à côté de moi, plus je sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire en te regardant dans les yeux. Je suis sûrement un lâche, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je sais que tu aurais réussi à me faire changer d'avis, et je ne peut pas prendre ce risque. _

Mon sourire a disparu après ses quelques lignes, et je suis de plus en plus inquiète de se que je vais découvrir au fil des prochaines phrases. Quel choix as-tu fait Michael? Je ne peux pas penser à cela, je ne le veux pas.

_La compagnie est après moi. Gretchen m'a prévenu à notre dernière rencontre. Ils ne lâcheront pas prise, et moi non plus. Je veut les faire tomber, leur faire payer se qu'ils t'ont fait, se qu'ils ont fait à ma famille et mes amis. Mais je ne peut pas t'embarquer avec moi. Tu es trop précieuse à mes yeux pour que je prenne le risque de te perdre. C'est pourquoi après avoir terminé cette lettre je partirais pour toujours, pour te protéger, toi, et aussi Lincoln et LJ. Ils veilleront sur toi j'en suis certain. Je veut que tu sois heureuse Sara, mais cela est impossible avec moi. Je suis désolé._

_À mon amour éternel,_

_Michael._

Mon souffle s'est coupé, et des larmes se déversent sur mon visage. Comment… Comment as-tu pu faire ça Michael?… Après la nuit que nous avons passé. Comment un homme qui m'a murmuré des « je t'aime » jusqu'à se que je m'endorme peut me briser le cœur avec quelques mots. Je m'effondre sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur ta lettre, qui est maintenant parsemée de gouttes salées. J'ai l'impression de ne plus sentir mon cœur battre, et pour cause, il n'a jamais battu que pour toi. Toi qui est parti… Ma vue se brouille de nouveau, et je distingue de moins en moins les mots.

_Je t'aime… Je partirais pour toujours… Je suis désolé._

J'ai du mal à réaliser que tu es l'auteur de cette lettre. Il y a quelques minutes encore je pensais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mais tu n'avais pas les même projets que moi apparemment. Je sais pas si je préfère avoir passer cette nuit dans tes bras avant ton départ, ou si j'aurais préféré que tu partes sans avoir été si proche de moi. J'avais encore un tas de choses à te dire, un tas de choses à apprendre sur toi. Je pensais avoir la vie pour le faire, mais cette nuit était mon unique chance.

Est-ce que tu avais décidé de cela hier soir? Est-ce que tu savais déjà que tu me quitterais dans la nuit? Mon esprit s'embrouille avec toutes ses questions, mais une seule chose reste claire. Tu es partie, tu m'a laissé ici, seule. Je me sens trahi par toi, même si je sais que tu penses avoir fait le bon choix en me quittant. En réalité se n'est pas à toi que j'en veut, c'est à eux. Ils ont pris le contrôle de toi, de ta vie. Ils t'ont détruit. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cessé de lutter? C'est un combat perdu d'avance tu le sais.

Tu veux que je sois heureuse mais comment puis-je l'être si tu n'es pas près de moi. Je ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Je ne serais qu'à moitié en vie sans toi. Michael… je sais qu'un jour tu me reviendras, je l'espère, et je sais également que personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place dans mon cœur. Il t'appartient, même si pour le moment il est brisé. Alors je t'attendrai, tu me l'as demandé dans cette infirmerie et je sais maintenant que j'attendrai ton retour mon amour.


End file.
